Of Beaches and Jealousy
by mollu123456789
Summary: When Fang and Max's romantic beach vacation takes a turn for the worst, they will need to count on each other. But, things at the beach can go right or horribly wrong! Will they give in to the temptations or stay strong? FAX!
1. Chapter 1

_**Of Beaches and Jealousy**_  
**Authors Note: For the purpose of this fic, Iggy is not blind. He can see perfectly fine. The majority of the fic will be Fang X Max, however, there will be some Max X Random guys, and Fang X Random girls. (Oh, and maybe a little Iggy X Ella or Iggy X Nudge!) Also, Iggy is 16, Max and Fang are 19, ella is 15, Nudge is 14, Gazzy is 11and Angel is 9! (just go with it ;P)Enjoy!**

**_CHAPTER 1_**  
Max's POV

I sighed happily as I looked at Fang. He glanced up, and his almost-black eyes met my brown ones. He gave me a totally-fang smirk, and I went back to packing, blushing slightly.  
We were living in a house with Ella, my mom and the rest of the flock, Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, Fang and I. Fang and I were packing for a trip to California; we were renting a beach house and having a nice, relaxing vacation. The younger kids were staying with mom and I was looking forward to some alone time with Fang. We had been dating for just over a year, and finally mom gave in and let us take a vacation alone. Of course, when the younger kids had heard about this excursion, Gazzy wrinkled his nose, Iggy (being a bit dirty minded) whistled and clapped Fang on the back, (earning a scowl from me,) and Angel, Nudge, and Ella had squealed and immediately taken me shopping for suitable clothes. My old clothes were just fine, thank you very much; I thought as I shoved the new, girly, much more revealing clothes in my dresser and packed my older clothes in the suitcase. Fang and I were leaving early tomorrow morning, and, I hate to admit it, I was looking forward to this trip. I usually didn't like beaches, they were crowded and full of girls showing off obviously fake bodies and guys trying to one up another, seeing who could get the most girls, swim the fastest, or was the best beach volleyball player. And another reason: I have wings. So do the rest of my flock, accept for Ella and mom. It's a looong story, and I am not going to bother telling it. However, over the previous summer, we had all developed a new skill; we could now make our wings completely disappear, seeming to just sink in to our skin. Let me tell you, it was a relief looking normal, even if I knew I wasn't.  
"Suppers ready!" Mom called from the ground floor. I glanced at Fang and we headed to the kitchen in a comfortable silence, holding hands.  
After a delicious supper, (with chocolate chip cookies for dessert, of course) Fang and I finished packing and headed to bed, looking forward to the next day.

Angels POV  
"She is sleeping!" I said, and Nudge, Ella and I snuck into Max's bedroom. We knew that Max wouldn't willingly bring the girlier clothes on the trip, so we decided to replace all her old clothes in her suitcase with her new ones. We replaced her boring tees with some crop tops, tighter shirts and tanks in a variety of colors, her old shorts and jeans with skinny jeans, short-shorts, cutoff jean shorts and miniskirts. Her boring one piece bathing suits looked like something a grandma would wear, I thought, before replacing them with skimpy string bikinis. Her beat up sneakers and flip flops were thrown aside by Nudge, and some stilettos, ballet flats, and stylish sandals were put in their place. Finally, we put a curler, straightener and some styling accessories for Max's hair and some makeup in the toiletries bag. I quietly zipped up the suitcase and we snuck out of there like spies. Once we were in the hall, I burst into giggles. Nudge and Ella followed suit, laughing hysterically.

Ella's POV  
After the clothes-switching prank, I stealthily crept back to my room and went to sleep, chuckling in my mind.  
**IN THE MORNING**  
My alarm clock was blaring, and I slapped it to quickly shut it up. From the sound of it, I was the first one up. Like usual, I thought, shrugging on a bathrobe and some slippers. I went to go wake mom up so she could make me breakfast. The door opened with a squeak, and I stepped inside the room. This was not good. I could see how sweaty my mom was, even from far away, and when I went to go feel her temperature, she just croaked a hello. My mom was burning up, with a high fever.

Gazzy's POV  
Ella came into my room and woke me up. Together, we woke the others (excluding Max and Fang) and hurried into 's room. Iggy silently closed the door, and we gathered around for a meeting.

**TEN MINUTES LATER**  
"Can I break the news to them, pleeasseeee?" I begged. I wanted to get back at Max for calling me a little kid, and when she heard the news, I knew she would be devastated. I grinned evilly. So much for alone time with Fang! I thought. Bye-bye, romantic beach vacation!

**Well, this has to be the shortest chapter EVER! Sorry, but I wanted to leave a bit of a cliffie. Sort of. Anyways, review please and thanks! Also, I have finished the first 4 chapters so #2 will be up tomorrow. Love you, readers! ~mollu**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey again guys! So, thanks for the reviews and for reading! I love you all! Anyways, here is the second chapter! I hope you enjoy it! :*. ~Mollu**

**_CHAPTER 2_**  
**Fang's POV**  
I had to admit, I was excited for this stupid little holiday. Max was looking forward to it, and I couldn't help but inwardly smile at the thought of some alone time with Max, if you know what I mean. Ughh, Im as bad as Iggy! I thought, chuckling. I was also looking forward to the scenery and change of pace. Here at home, it was full out winter, and snow 2 feet deep surrounded the property. Some sun and warmth would be nice, thanks. I got dressed and absently ran my fingers through my hair, thinking about my dream.  
Max's face lit up when she saw the beach house. We hopped out of the taxi, paying the driver, and took our luggage inside. It was beautiful, open windows allowing a breeze to blow through the house. For the morning, Max and Fang unpacked and got dressed to go down to the beach. I was done first, and strode out to the surf waiting for Max. I sat down on my towel and surveyed my surroundings. It was impressive, the turquoise sea lapping at the sand. Max came out of the house, wearing a sundress over top of her bathing suit and looking worried. I couldn't help but think about how much I wanted to see her in a bikini. She was beautiful. She strode over, her blond hair streaming out behind her. "What's wrong?" I gasked, noticing her expression. She sat down with a huff beside me. "Angel, Nudge and Ella changed my clothes. Now all I have are these stupid girls clothes!" I thought she looked great, but if I told her that I would probably get beheaded. Now that I though of it, Max would have never worn that dress without putting up a fight. Max looked at me. I could feel my cheeks going a bit red. She then opened her mouth to say something. "Fang, I need to tell you something important. I- I..."

Dammit, I thought. I had almost heard what she was about to say, but I had to wake up. I could still feel the heat in my cheeks, and when I looked in the mirror, I saw that my black-brown eyes were filled with Curiosity and disappointment. I walked to the bathroom and splashed some cold water on my face. Get yourself together, man! If Iggy was here, I would never hear the last of it. I went to go wake up Max. When I opened the door, Max's back was to me. It took me a second to realixe she was just pulling a shirt over her head, and her back was exposed. "Sorry!" I stammered, closing the door. This was too weird. Max busted through the door, her face cherry red.  
"What the hell were you doing, perv?!" she asked.  
"I didn't know you were changing! Sorry! I won't do it again!" I stammered. Even though we had been dating for a while, we hadn't done 'it'. She punched me in the arm.  
"You better not." Then, we silently agreed to pretend this never happened. She took my hand and we walked down to the kitchen. Everyone was there, including a sick looking Dr. Martinez. Uh oh, I thought. This can't be good.

**Max's POV**  
I looked around at the kids at the table. Mom looked sick, and I couldn't help but notice Gazzy hiding a smirk. I had a bad feeling about this.  
"Hi Max, Fang" The Gasman started.  
"Hello" I replied, flopping down on an empty chair. Fang sat beside me.  
"We have some news! Angel said in her angelic voice. What a fitting name, I suppose.  
"Well, spit it out!" I said, growing impatient.  
"That's what she said" Iggy muttered under his breath.  
"Well," Gazzy began with an evil glint in his eye. "Dr. Martinez has a fever, so, together we decided it was best if she didn't watch us for the next while. We don't want to catch it, and we don't want her to get to worn out." Okaayy…  
"So, we are going to come with you to the beach house!" He practically squealed. "Surprise!"  
My jaw dropped open, but I quickly shut it. I glanced at mom, and she nodded her head. Great. Now we would have to look after 5 kids! So much for romantic and relaxing! "Seriously?" I spat out. 'Shit,' I thought. I didn't want the kids thinking I didn't love them or something like that. I pasted a smile on my face. "That's great" I said, hoping I sounded happier than I felt. 7 eyes turned on me. Mom looked happy, Ella and Nudge practically jumped up and down, Iggy looked mischievous and the Gasman looked almost disappointed. I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at him and turned to face the table. "So mom, when is our flight again?" I asked, sounding bubbly and fake. Mom glanced at the clock, then her eyes widened. "You guys have to go in half a hour! Hurry and pack, guys!" The kids ran up the stairs and it was just my mom, Fang and I in the room. "Can we speak privately, Fang?" I asked. My mom glanced away. "I'm just going to go um, rest now" she said, awkwardly leaving the kitchen. Fang took my hand. "Sorry that they have to come" he said earnestly. "I was looking forward to some alone time". "Your telling me" I replied, trying to swallow my diss appointment. We ate some breakfast and I couldn't help noticing that he looked oddly sad. I smirked but said nothing. What a amazing leader I am!

**So, another short chapter! Sorry, but I want to end with little cliffies! Thanks readers, love you! :* ~Mollu**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey awesome readers! Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows! You guys are the best! She here is chapter 3! Sorry it's so short, but I will update soon! Anyways, enjoy! An by the way, I do not own Maximum Ride, aha!**

**_CHAPTER 3_**

**Fangs POV**

The morning had gone smoothly after the incident with Dr. Martinez. I was disappointed, though. Caring for five children is hardly a romantic beach vacation, and Max deserved to have a break. Later, the seven of us filed into Dr. Martinez's van, throwing our luggage into the trunk. I drove us to the airport and we managed to make it to the plane on time, but just barely. Now we were sitting in our seats, I was by the window, Max was by the aisle and the others were farther back, munching on the complimentary pretzels. The man across the aisle from us kept glancing at Max, but she was oblivious, sipping her water. God, she could make even that look hot. Halfway through our flight, the man that was staring at Max gave her a slip of paper, winking. Max took it, confused, and unfurled it slowly. Her confused look changed to one of curiosity, then repulsion, then anger. God, she was hot when she was angry... I glanced over and saw what was on the piece of paper. It was a phone number. Wait, that douche gave my Max his phone number?! He must have been at least 30! What a perv! Max waited untill he was looking again. He gave her a cheeky grin, but his cheerful expression faltered when Max took the paper, ripped it to shreds and threw it at him. She then took my hand, made sure he saw what she was doing, and started to read again, her cheeks flushed with anger. I smirked at the loser, then raised my eyebrow at him turned towards Max. I could practically feel the anger and embarrassment radiating off of him. It was going to be a long flight, I decided. I gave Max's hand a quick squeeze before settling back into my seat and closing my eyes. I was woken up by a feeling in my stomach caused by a quick descent. We were almost landing, and Max had fallen asleep beside me as well, still holding my hand. She looked so peaceful like that, not at all like the kick-ass person she really was. Apparently, I wasn't the only one that though she was amazing, because all the males in our vicinity were ogling her. I glanced at her, then realized that while she was sleeping she looked like a peaceful sleeping angel. Pervs, I muttered to myself before waking her. I was ready to get off this plane.

**Iggy POV **

I was watching a movie when the stranger next to me, a boy that looked to be a couple of years older than me, nudged me and glanced up at a girl sleeping a couple rows ahead. He whistled softly. "Holy shit, she's hot!" He exclaimed, his eyes sweeping up and down her body. Well, there was no denying that that girl was hot. Just then, a guy with dark hair leaned over and looked at her. Damn. He then turned to wake her up, and I caught sight of his face. It was Fang. But why was Fang with another girl? And where was Max? Then it hit me. I quickly shut down all thoughts I was having about this girl being attractive. It was Max.

**Angels POV**

Man, the plane ride was boring! That's why I was currently reading the minds of all the passengers. I hesitated before delving into Iggys thoughts. Hopefully he wouldn't mind! "Man, that girl is hot!" I glanced around to see who he was talking about. A girl with dirty blond hair was sleeping a couple of rows ahead. I tried to get into her thoughts, but she was sleeping and all that I could decipher was that she was having a dream about her and a dark haired boy flying over mountains. I nearly jumped out of my seat. No, this was a coincidence, humans always dream of flying. Right? I tried to relax but I couldn't get it out of my head. I leaned over and told Nudge I was going to the bathroom. I hagan to walk up to the front of the plane and snuck a few covert glances at the girl. She looked oddly familiar. When I saw her face, I hurried into the bathroom. It was Max! And she was dreaming of fang! And Iggy thought she was hot! When I strode back to my seat, I saw that Iggys face was super red. I guess he had found out it was max! No more mind reading for the rest of the trip. I was feeling a tad lightheaded. And for good reason!

**Well, that was it! I hope you liked it! Read and review! Thanks, I love you guys! ~Mollu **


End file.
